Vs. Croagunk
Vs. Croagunk is the eleventh episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 10/31/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn arrive in Pastoria City, heading towards the gym. Ian’s movement is a bit stiff from the bandages on his burns. Dawn: Why are we heading straight to the gym, again?! Shouldn’t you figure out what type of Pokémon they use first? Or take the opportunity to buy a non-damaged jacket? Ian gets a stride in his step, walking in front of the group while hiding a wince of pain. Conway sighs. Conway: He’s not going to budge on that jacket. He’s had that since I’ve met him. It obviously has some sentimental value. Dawn: But it is damaged! I have possessions that I cherish as well, but if they got damaged, I would replace them! Crystal: (Solemnly) I see where he’s coming from. It could be one of his few possessions from his childhood, and he wants to hold onto it. No matter how bad it was. Crasher Wake rushes past the group, Ian stopping and looking after him. Ian: Hey! You the gym leader?! Crasher Wake turns, cackling as he does. Crasher Wake: That’s right! Introducing, the spectacular former wrestler, Crasher Wake! Ian: I challenge you to a gym battle! Crasher Wake: And I accept! Tomorrow! As for today, I am late! Crasher Wake takes off running again, Ian looking at Piplup. Piplup: (nodding) Piplup. Ian takes off running after Crasher Wake, wincing slightly from his injuries as the others act surprised as they follow. Dawn: Oh, why can’t we ever just rest at the Pokémon Center?! End Scene The group takes the tram through the Pastoria Great Marsh with Crasher Wake. Ian: Croagunk Festival? Crasher Wake: Yes! Croagunk is the mascot of Pastoria City, and every year we honor it with a festival and a competition to see who’s Croagunk is the best of the year! Almost every household has a Croagunk, so it is always teeming! Outsiders are invited as well. I invited Maylene and her Croagunk to compete, but she refused my offer. Saying that this festival was a waste of time! Dawn: I have to agree with Maylene. Those Croagunk are not appealing at all. Crasher Wake: That’s because you haven’t seen a Croagunk through the eyes of this town! The tram arrives at the festival, with almost every person there having their own Croagunk with them. The group explores, Crystal being intrigued by the carnival game stands based off the mascot. Crystal: These guys really go all out! Dawn: I do not see how they can celebrate such a Pokémon. Conway: It’s like how many Pokémon praise Arceus for creating the world. It brought value to their lives, so they celebrate it. Dawn: You’re comparing Croagunk to Arceus?! That’s appalling! Voice: I thought I heard your voice. Hello Dawn. Dawn straightens up, blushing slightly as she turns. Silver and a Croagunk approach them, Croagunk’s stripe being high on it to indicate it is a male. Dawn: (Delighted) Silver! So good to see you again! Silver: Dawn. Ian. Crystal. Conway. You guys competing? Ian: No. Dawn: Unfortunately, I do not own a Croagunk of my own. But yours, however, looks spectacular! I have no doubt that you will win this competition. Crystal: (Under breath) A minute ago you were against the whole thing. Silver: I appreciate your confidence. The first round is what concerns me, as it is appearance based. Crasher Wake: Hello everyone! Welcome to the Croagunk Festival! And without further adieu, we shall begin the Croagunk Contest! The judge with me this year will be Nurse Joy! And of course, we have our reigning champion Hamilton and his Croagunk Craig! Hamilton sits on a throne, having brown hair wearing a tan sweater. His male Croagunk Craig has a crown on his head. Hamilton: And the soon to be defending champion! Crasher Wake: Now, we ask you to place the crown on the pedestal! Hamilton stands and takes the crown, placing it on the pedestal. Crasher Wake: Now, let’s start the appeal! Each Croagunk will be judged on its appearance and care! Only the most beautiful of Croagunk will move on to the next round! Silver: Well, I’ve gotta go. Dawn: Good luck, Silver. I am confident that you will make it through. Silver smiles, as he walks off. Crystal has a big grin on her face, as she nudges Dawn. Crystal: He totally fancies you, Dawn! Dawn: What? (Flustered) I don’t know what you’re talking about! Crystal: Oh, please. You pretend to have an interest in this competition as soon as you learn he’s in it. You obviously have a crush on him. But he approached you first, and responded in the same manner as you did. He totally has a crush on you too! Dawn: Oh, you are being preposterous! Several Croagunk go across the stage, while Ian and Piplup eat Croagunk shaped cookies. The judges and citizens comment on the Croagunk sheen, poise, and physique. Dawn: What are they talking about?! They all look the same to me! Craig gets the best reviews, A man with raven colored hair and wearing a brown trench coat goes on stage with his Croagunk. The judges are impressed by his care and their bond. Silver’s Croagunk goes up, as he is commented about his remarkable sheen. Dawn: Of course it does! It’s obvious for anyone to tell! Crasher Wake: We now move on to the block smashing competition! The Croagunk that have made it to this stage must now show off their physical prowess! The two that break the most blocks will move on to the final battle round! Several Croagunk go through, making through an average of 5 blocks. Craig goes up and smashes through all 10 blocks. The Croagunk belonging to the trench coat guy breaks 4 blocks. Silver’s Croagunk goes up and breaks all 10 blocks as well. Crasher Wake: And I am pleased to announce our finalists! We have Hamilton and Craig versus Silver and his Croagunk! Dawn: I knew he could do it! Conway: Considering the strength that he has, I’m not surprised. The event moves to a boxing ring, where Hamilton and Craig are on one side, while Silver and Croagunk are on the other side. Crasher Wake: Let’s get ready to rumble! Hamilton: Alright, Craig. Take the rookies out. Silver: Croagunk. Let’s show them up. Croagunk: Cro. The bell rings, as the two Croagunk shoot forward. They exchange a series of punches and jabs, the two moving in a circle. Dawn: Yes! Go Croagunk! Show off that left hook! Ian: (Mouth full) That’s Craig. Dawn: Huh? Crystal: You can tell? Ian nods, as he takes a bite of another cookie as he watches. Silver: Croagunk, use Poison Jab! Hamilton: Ha! You obviously don’t have any experience battling Croagunk! Craig, block it with Cross Chop! Croagunk’s fingers glow purple, as he Jabs it forward. Craig crosses his arms, them glowing white. Cross Chop pushes through Poison Jab, knocking Croagunk back into the ring’s robes. Hamilton: Now use Dynamic Punch! Silver: (Smirks) Sucker Punch. Craig’s fist glows a reddish orange, as he goes to punch Croagunk. Croagunk ducks underneath and quickly punches Craig in the stomach, sending him up into the sky. Silver: Now Vacuum Wave! Croagunk inhales then exhales, though nothing is visible. An invisible force hits Craig in the air, stopping his flight and suspending him in midair. Hamilton: What?! Silver: You can’t escape a vacuum. Poison Jab! Craig drops from the sky, Croagunk running at him with Poison Jab. Hamilton: Stop it! Mud Bomb! Craig spews a Mud Bomb, as Croagunk breaks through it with Poison Jab. Croagunk strikes Craig with Poison Jab, knocking him back and defeating it. The bell rings. Crasher Wake: 1, 2, 3! The winner is Silver and Croagunk! The crowd goes wild, as Silver and Croagunk are awarded the crown. Silver holds it up, the crowd going wild. Silver then turns and returns the crown to Crasher Wake. Crasher Wake: And the champion Silver has elected for us to hold onto the crown for him. We hope to see him again at next year’s event! End Scene Silver joins the group on the tram back to the city, Dawn and Silver off to the side of the others to talk. Crystal giggles as she watches them talk. Crystal: They are so cute together. Conway: I agree that Dawn is clearly infatuated. But I don’t agree with it about Silver. Ian: Oh, it’s there. Just not as prominent yet. The tram arrives back in the city, as they all walk towards the Pokémon Center. Dawn: So, you already beat Crasher Wake? Silver: Yes. I arrived yesterday. Croagunk was a major part of me winning. Crasher Wake then recommended that I compete in the Croagunk Festival. Dawn: How did it help you win? Silver: I’ll show you. (He looks at Ian.) Ian, how about a quick battle? Croagunk versus Piplup. Ian: (Grins) Bring it on. Piplup hops off Ian’s shoulder, as Silver chooses Croagunk. Croagunk: Cro. Silver: Vacuum Wave! Ian: Dodge and use Bubble Beam! Croagunk fires Vacuum Wave, Piplup jumping to the side to dodge. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, which hits Croagunk. Croagunk shimmers with blue energy, as he absorbs the attack. Dawn: Remarkable! Silver: Croagunk’s ability is Dry Skin. It turns any Water attack into health for the user, but it increases damage by sunlight and Fire moves. Ian: So, it’s Water. Silver: That’s right. Ian: Thanks for the advice. You interested in coming to watch my gym battle tomorrow? Silver: You’re inviting me? Heh. Maybe. Ian: If you’ve got a phone, let’s exchange numbers so we can stay in touch. You can message me your response. Silver: Sounds good. Silver and Ian exchange numbers, as Silver says goodbye to the group. He walks off, going past an alleyway. Voice: Getting pretty chummy with the enemy there, aren’t you sweetie? Silver stops with a halt, goosebumps forming. He turns with a start towards the alley, Domino standing there leaning against a wall. Silver: (Terrified) Domino. (Regains composure) You still call me that after all these years. How’s Cobalt doing? Domino: Excellent. We’ve finally rebuilt Team Rocket enough to begin operations. Though we are always looking for new members. Silver: And what? Cobalt wants me? He hates me, and I hate him. Domino: True. But you are family. He has stated that he wants you back in. Especially to get an update on your “friend” Ian there. Silver: You can tell Cobalt that the next time that we meet, he’s going to lose. Domino: Oh, sweetie. You say that as if you will get the chance to do so. Master Cobalt is, and always will be the strongest trainer. Silver: I feel sorry for you sometimes. That you are nothing but a servant, and never had a choice otherwise. Domino: (Grave) I’d watch yourself if I were you. You aren’t a threat to us, so don’t go acting like you are. This was your only chance. Farewell. Domino backs up into the alleyway, disappearing in shadows. Silver: Domino, wait! Silver runs after Domino, but when he enters the shadows of the alleyway she is gone. Silver looks at his arm, it still shaking. Silver: Still scared of those two. I have to get stronger. Silver walks off, as the trench coat guy pokes out of the shadows of a different alleyway. Looker: So our sources were right. But what is Team Rocket doing in Sinnoh? Main Events * Silver reveals he owns a Croagunk. * Silver competes in the Croagunk festival and wins. * Silver is revealed to have earned the Fen Badge. * Silver runs into Domino for the first time since his childhood. * Looker is in Sinnoh investigating Team Rocket. Characters * Silver (main character) * Dawn Berlitz * Ian * Crystal * Conway * Crasher Wake * Hamilton * Looker * Domino Pokémon * Croagunk (Silver's) * Piplup (Ian's) * Craig the Croagunk (Hamilton) * Croagunk (Looker's) * Croagunk (several) Trivia * Piplup is the only Pokémon to appear that wasn't a Croagunk. * The relationship between Silver and Dawn is touched upon again, everyone saying they both have crushes on one another. * This episode is similar to Vs. Swablu. ** They both featured Silver in the town of Ian's fifth gym badge, and he has already beaten the gym leader. ** Silver battles another trainer with a Poison type Pokémon before using it to battle Ian's travel companion. *** Both of the Poison type Pokémon Silver used have been owned by Brock in the anime. * Domino makes her first appearance in Sinnoh. It is revealed that Silver is still scared of her. * Silver comments on how Domino is a "servant" to Cobalt. This is heightened by the backstory of Giovanni "giving" Cobalt an assistant as a kid, and how Domino refers to Cobalt as "Master." * Looker makes his first main series episode that isn't a crossover or spin-off series. ** Unlike the anime or games, where he's investigating Team Galactic, he is investigating the reforming Team Rocket and their purpose in the region. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Silver Arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Rocket